I'm Fed Up With You
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Naraku you are a dispicable excuse for a demon. I am done. Done with you and your short attractions.


**Title- **I'm Fed Up With You  
><strong>Author- I'll Be Your Lie<strong>  
><strong>Fandom- <strong>InuYasha**  
>Genre-<strong> Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Pairing- <strong>NaraSess  
><strong>Rating-<strong> T**  
>Summary-<strong> Naraku you are a dispicable excuse for a demon. I am done. Done with you and your short attractions.  
><strong>Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or its characters. <strong>  
><strong>WARNINGS- MXM, Slight MXF, May Be OOC, OCs<br>A/N- I'm not really that happy with how this came out =/ I was just trying to get a feel for the characters so let me know how I did? Please and thank you :D**

* * *

><p>I watched as Naraku fucked the whore he'd brought home with him this time. The crack left open in the door was more than sufficiant for me to watch my lover and the mistress.<p>

"Naraku, that was **amazing**," The woman all but purred. Her topaz eyes raked over the spider as he layed beside her.

"I've had better my dear." Naraku returned, fingers trailing through white looking blonde locks.

"I could always," She glances up at him through opaque lashes, teasing smile streching thin pink lips. "remind you of the good time we had."

Naraku traced the magenta strips on her cheeks. "Love, you could **never** even hope to compare to my mate."

Rage flowed through my vains. The scent of sex was heavy on the thick air. They had been coupling for a long while.

"Another round may change your mind." She replied coily.

Naraku sat up as she reached for him. "You have served your purpose. Return to my chambers a week from now. We will see then."

She pouted angrily but stood. She gathered her clothing, donning a simple robe as she made for the exit.

I stared down at the woman when she froze at the sight of me. Panic overshadowed her earlier anger and budding lust.

"L-lord Sesshomaru," She bowed low, trembling as he ample breasts were put on display. At my nod she sped down the hall toward the guest quaters.

"Sesshomaru, to wh-" I held my sword toward his throat.

"You insatible pig." I hissed, fury ruleing. "I have endured as you bed woman after woman. You will no longer call me mate."

The half breed's eyes widened in panic as I lowered my blade. "Sesshomaru,"

I turned, shething my sword as I made to leave. "I will not hear your excuses."

The other man seized my wrist pulling me against him. I struggled against his firm grip, glaring up at him heatedly. "Listen Pet, I am doing this for you."

"You justify your unfaithfulness to our bond by claiming it is solely for my benefit?" I growled low in my chest.

Naraku didn't appear faze in the least. "Do you remember what you told me Pet?" I remained silent, resentfull. "You have a want for offspring. I have spent many hours searching for a woman with a likeness to you and the last woman was the closest."

I looked away, ashamed. I would sooner kill the whore than accept that she bore Naraku's child.

"The child could be ours Pet," The half breed grasped my chin, forcing our gazes to meet. "We could-"

"It would be the child of you and that woman. I would have no stake on the being." I growled.

"We can raise the child, shape it into **our** own." He smiled faintly. "A friend for your Rin."

I pushed against his chest softly. "I will not agree to this. Do as you will."

The larger man released me hesitantly, crimson eyes swirling with distress and frustration. I turned away from him once more and headed for a life without him.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku breathed as I stood in the doorway. "I will bring the child to you when it is born."

* * *

><p>Naraku kept his word. A year later he appeared before Rin and I.<p>

"Hello Pet," The man cooed. The gray bundle in his arms kept emmiting gurgling sounds. "Come say hello."

I inched foward cautiously. As I reached Naraku, the scent of my brother carried on a passing breeze. Moments later Inuyasha launched through the trees beside the path, already aggressive.

"Naraku!" The half breed snarled, swinging his sword recklessly. "You won-"

"Leave Inuyasha." I stood between the enemies.

The rest of my brother's group crashed through the foliage, breathless. The priestess panted, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. When her respitory functions were returned to normal she surveyed the scene before her. He brows knitted in confusion.

"Hey where'd the kid come from?" The fox demon questioned loudly from the girl's shoulder.

Naraku smirked. "This child belongs to Sesshomaru."

Everyone's attention shot to me immediately. "That is untrue."

"But he has your hair Pet," He uncovered the child. "How could you disown your flesh."

The child stared at me with breath-taking marron eyes. White ears sprung out of white locks. He reached a tiny hand up.

Impulsively I moved toward the baby, allowing it to grasp my finger. His pudgy pale digets encircled my own slender finger. He marvaled as I bent it, an expression of puzzled awe scrunching his features.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed, disgust soaking his words. "You gave **Naraku** your first kid!"

"This child is of Naraku and I Inuyasha. Greet your nephew."

Shock struck Inuyasha like lightning, rage following with a thunderous boom.

"How the hell could you have a kid with that guy! You're so nast-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, glaring angrily at the whimpering dog. Inuyasha hit the ground with a resounding yelp.

Naraku had already turned around and began walking away. He stopped, waiting for me to follow.

Follow I did.


End file.
